Patch2007-06-13-Evendim-Part01
Category:PatchNotes Hello everyone! Following are patch notes for the Shores of Evendim update which goes live on June 13. They're quite large and are broken up into 3 parts. We hope you enjoy all of the new content, tweaks, and fixes in this update, and we'll see you soon in Evendim! Of Special Note New World Content We've added an entire new region to the game: Evendim! Roughly the size of the Shire, players can venture here from roughly level 25+. Located north of the Shire and west of Fornost, this new region has loads of new quests, monsters, items and more! Here are some cool facts on this brand new region: Dúnedain of the North once inhabited the lands of Evendim. In fact, it is here that the capital of Arnor,is built by Elendil after the fall of Númenor. The remains of the great city of Annúminas sprawl along the southern shore and islands of Lake Evendim, or Nenuial as it is sometimes called. At some point the city was abandoned by the Dúnedain of the North when the kingdom of Arnor was sundered into three realms: Arthedain, Cardolan and Rhudaur. The reason for this sundering involves a dispute between the three sons of Eärendur over the fate of Annúminas. Since the city did not fall in war but was abandoned, many of its ruins remain nearly intact and rumors of great lost wealth are told throughout Eriador. The lure of ancient riches attracts many unsavoury types to Evendim. Angmar is not ignorant of Annúminas, and has sent scouts to discern if there is anything of value to them. At the same time, in Rivendell the Fellowship continues preparing to leave while Aragorn decides that now is the time to re-forge Narsil. For the light to be returned to this blade, a great gem, long since missing from the hilt, must be replaced. Such a gem may reside in the tombs of Annúminas.New Instances Deep in the northern regions of the Misty Mountains lies Helegrod, the location of LOTRO's first 24 person raid! The ancient keep of Helegrod was home to mighty dwarves during the times of Moria. The dragon Thorog coveted the riches that lay within and assaulted the city, slaying dwarves beyond measure. Durin the Fifth strapped to his back Mírdanant, a gift of Eregion to his grandsire which passed from father to son through the long years. He strode with a small company of dwarves to the gates of Helegrod. Durin bellowed a challenge, and Thorog responded in kind! The battle was joined! So fierce was the fighting between dragon and dwarf that the very gates of Helegrod were split asunder. After weary days and nights, Durin began at length to tire; all those in his company lay dead or dying, save Bruni who was called Yellowbeard in later years, whose wounds were too severe for him to continue waging battle. Still, mighty Thorog fought on, refusing to surrender the treasures of Helegrod to their rightful masters. Thorog prepared a white-hot jet of flame with which to roast Durin, whom he judged to be near death, but too late he realized his error. Too late! For lo! Durin swung Mírdanant with all that remained of his strength, and there ended Thorog's cruel reign. Durin would not live to see victory, for Thorog's final gout of flame proved too strong for the dwarf's stout shield, and he was ended. Mírdanant was lost with Durin; it remains to this day buried in the neck of Thorog's corpse. Additional new instances in this update include: The Tomb of Elendil The Blade that was Broken Twisted-heart Barad Gûlaran A Formal Complaint Thief-taker's Bane Amarthiel's Friends Oakheart's MightNew Quests & Deeds Over 100 new quests (including over 75 in Evendim) and over 20 new Deeds have been added! New quest arcs include: Book 9: The Twilight Shores The Reforging of Narsil Farmer's Bane A Formal Complaint Missing the Meeting Threat from the North Befuddled Titans The Twisted Forest Breakfast in the Ruins A Plague of Efts Treasure HuntIntroducing 7 sets of Epic Armour! Each class now has a unique set of class specific Epic Armour! Each set is specifically tailored to the class giving great bonuses to the stats that matter most. Numerous additional sets are also available at lower levels, ranging from level 30 to 50. The new Epic Armour comes in the form of "sets". As you gain more pieces of the set, new bonuses are automatically unlocked for your character. Now, being statistically cool also means you are visually cool!Additionally (see the full patch notes for more detail): The Music system received several major improvements! The Raid UI was given a revamp! Battle in the Ettenmoors is now persistent. The tides of battle will now shift and remain in their state regardless of server shutdowns or outages. Rain is back! Long have our players pined for the rain which was so cruelly removed from them. Travel routes throughout the game have had their costs adjusted to be more consistent. Certain monster attacks that applied damage-over-time effects were overriding one another. Now, each monster should be able to apply their own effect which should not replace another's. This was already occurring with normal DOTs, but should now also be in place for others, such as Poison and Fear DOTs. Farming has had a major overhaul! Please see the crafting section for more details. Auction hall money displays now show all denominations except for leading zero ones. For example: "1g 0s 100c", or "5s 0c", or "41c", etc. Crafting resource nodes can only be opened by one player at a time! No more having your node mined out from under you. The winning cloak designs from the cloak design contest are in! Any crafted item that wasn't bind-on-equip is now set to be so. Reduced the cost of posting kinship auctions from 30 silver to 3 silver. Too many zeroes! Time of Day indicator added to the radar. This contains both the local (computer's) time when moused over and the time of day the game is currently experiencing (as an iconic). Tweaks and balance passes to all major adventure instances. Added an option in the Repair UI to only show equipped items. We now allow position and size replacement when modifying the UI. Additionally, more keywords have been added to the SkinDefinition.xml file to allow you to change the default location and size of many elements on the screen.Gameplay We don't support changing from one kind of Stealth to another (say from the Racial Trait Hobbit Stealth to a Burglar Stealth). So, to prevent players from accidentally switching and revealing themselves to nearby monsters during the transition, we made a change to prevent switching. Stealth detection distances have been updated slightly. Now, the distances that Players detect AI-Monsters who are close to or below their level has been slightly increased. AI-Monsters will also alert to Players at a slightly increased distance. Look out! Now, Monster Wound debuffs can also disable your defenses! Injury - Debuffs Might. Now, it also disables "Parry" chances. Sprain - Slows movement speed. Now, it also disables "Evade" chances Dislocation - Slows attack speed. Now, it also disables "Block" chances Halberds now produce more threat than before. Fate's contribution to power regeneration in combat has been raised. Fixed a bug that would cause ranged attackers to switch to melee weapons and stance briefly after their first shot in combat. Improved target detection for all area-effect skills for both players and monsters. You can no longer summon players to you with the "Hewn Rallying Horn" (Captain) or the Guardian's "Acorn Whistle" if you are inside of a private instance. Improved combat feedback when the target is immune to some aspects of skill effects or weapon procs, e.g. "fear" effects. Out-of-combat only skills that are in progress when the player enters combat will now be interrupted immediately, e.g. the Lore-master's "Raven Lore" skill. Items and objects in the world that cannot be used in combat will have their usage countdown interrupted immediately if the player enters combat while trying to use them, e.g. food. Fixed a bug that was causing stealth to break occasionally when the player won a roll on dropped loot. When combat ends, any harmful skill that you have queued for execution will be canceled. You are no longer able to change equipment while performing some actions, e.g. mining or carrying mail in the Shire. Updated auto-attack to help prevent unintended attacks when combat ends. Fixed a bug that could result in players being stuck contributing to a Fellowship maneuver until they logged out and back in again. Throwing daggers/axes have increased range (was 20 meters, now 30 meters). When sparring, the clock now starts counting down seconds immediately. Skills/Classes General The purchasing cost of level 2 skills has been reduced slightly. Common skills and Racial skills will now be listed in their own groups on the skills tab. Fixed a bug that was preventing mount items and instruments from updating their 'usability' border when the player earns the required passive skill to use them. Fixed a bug with "Mischievous Glee" (Burglar) and "Sign of Power: Wizardry" (Lore-master) that was causing some enemies to assist the player in combat. Fixed a bug that was causing skill quickslot buttons to remain grayed out after the player was knocked down, stunned, etc. Fixed a bug that was preventing stealth-only Burglar skill quickslot buttons (e.g. "Burgle") from graying out while not in stealth mode. Fixed a bug that was preventing Guardians from contributing to a Fellowship Maneuver started with their "Turn The Tables" skill. Quickslot skills will now act like other UI's. When activated, they sort in front; otherwise, they sort in back. Added an option to show only trainable skills in the skill trainer window. When examining a skill that has a minimum level above your current level, it will now show stats relative to that level instead of your current level. Skills missing a required trait will now be shown grayed out in the skills panel until the trait is slotted. Champion: The trait Blood-lust no longer gives +25 morale. The Traits Vicious Strikes, Deadly Strikes and Deep Strikes have had their tooltips updated to more accurately represent what they do. Wild Attack never received bonuses from these traits. The Traits Call of the Wild, At the Ready, Patience, and Heavy Shield Use have had their tooltips updated to more accurately represent what they do. They have not decreased damage taken during Fervour since Beta started. Many skills and traits have had their tooltips updated to more accurately reflect what the skills or traits do. No skills or traits have had their functionality changed by this fix; only the tooltips have been changed. Please note that other patch notes may indeed change the functionality of some skills and traits. The Champion has a series of new skills available between levels 40 and 50. Heroics (40) - This skill costs a lot of power, and heals the power of all nearby fellowship members. This skill requires a defeat event. Rising Ire (42) - This skill transfers monster threat from a target fellowship member to the Champion. It is on the same cooldown timer as Ebbing Ire. Ebbing Ire (44) - This skill transfers monster threat from the Champion to a target fellowship member. It is on the same cooldown timer as Rising Ire. Glory (46) - This is a toggle skill that increases power and fervour regeneration at the expense of melee damage output. Blocking Blades (48) - This skill raises the Champion's Parry rate, and will remain active for as long as he stays in combat. After he drops out of combat the effect will dispel in 10 seconds. This skill requires a defeat event. Red Haze (50) - This skill provides a fervour pip upon use, and an additional fervour pip every 7 seconds, and will remain active for as long as he stays in combat. After he drops out of combat the effect will dispel in 10 seconds. This skill requires a defeat event. Ferocious Strikes - Has had its critical damage multiplier increased, its power cost slightly increased, and its reset time increased to 30 seconds. Ferocious Strikes previously blocked all skill actions for a long time after use. This time has been reduced significantly. The Champion's Multi-Hook attacks were not applying a multiplier on any attack past the first on critical hits. The 2nd and 3rd attacks now have a small damage multiplier and will apply bleeds if the associated Champion trait is slotted. Champions should no longer see two rank 4 Accuracy traits. Having more was an error. The Champion "Fervour" skill no longer generates Fervour when the player is not in combat. Fervour will decay a little slower when out of combat to compensate for this change. Guardian: The Guardian skill "Protection," when paired with the trait "Selfless Defence," was not working as the tooltip described. The trait now correctly reduces the threat on the Guardians target by 10%. Hunter: Hunters' melee critical passive traits have been upgraded to ranged critical traits. Hunter Stances were disabling auto-attacks, which could be undesired if switching stances in combat. Now, using a stance will not affect your auto-attack (it will either stay on, or stay off). The Hunter's crafted "Bear Traps" now remain in the world longer, increasing from 60s to 3m The placement distance of traps is now slightly closer to the player The Hunter's campfire now remains in the world for 3m (and the cooldown has been increased to match) The movement speed debuff for Strength Stance + Quick Shot is no longer overridden by the Champion's Hamstring Desperate Flight no longer has an induction timer; to balance this, the cooldown of the skill has increased to 30m Hunters should no longer be stuck in combat mode if they manage to defeat an opponent by placing a trap on them. New icon fix for the Hunters' Stance skills. Minstrel: Lay of the Hammerhand, Herald's Strike and Cure Fear have been moved into the "Theater and Inspirations" Skill category. No changes have been made to the skills. The Minstrel's Instrument Power cost benefits have been changed for clarity. Minstrels now can find lute strings that lower their healing threat. String them on your lute for a more subtle play! Song of Soothing now reduces more aggro. Updated the Drums Instruments to now do more damage, but cost more power. Captain The Captain's Summoning Horn cost has been adjusted. The Captain's Last Stand skill no longer protects him from falling damage. Captain Trainers now offer the Rank 2 Evade Passive Skill at level 21, as opposed to the Rank 1 Evade Passive Skill (which was already being offered at level 13) Command: Relentless Attack, Command: On Guard, and Command: Focus are now consistent with their skill icons Noble Mark now has a proper icon The Captain skill Defensive Strike now has a 3 second cooldown. The damage from Pressing Attack is now skewed more heavily towards the second attack (The overall damage of the skill still remains the same). Critical hitting on the second swing of Pressing Attack will now enable your defeat response skills. The Herald skill Coordinated Attack will now do 50% more damage if executed from behind the target. Captain "Command" buffs have been renamed to "Tactics" and can now be used on yourself. The damage dealt by crits with Devastating Blow has been increased slightly. Tactic: Relentless Attack now improves your Melee, Missile, and Tactical Crit Chances by 3% Telling Mark now increases the amount of damage dealt to the target, instead of your chance to crit. The Max Morale and Morale Regen buffs of your base Banner of Hope are now stronger. The Power Cost of Defensive Strike, Rallying Cry, Shield of the Dúnedain, Oathbreaker's Shame, and all of the Captain's Marks has been reduced. Captain Marks from multiple Captains should now stack properly. Decreased the damage variance on Noble Mark (the overall DPS remains the same) Burglar It's a bummer for Burglars when you use a Conjunction Starter skill just when a monster is entering the post-combat state immunity phase. We've updated both Trip and Exploit Opening, as well as Marbles, so they cannot be used while the target is immune to negative states. They can still be used if a monster is immune to conjunctions -- because you might still want the skill to use as a stun -- but that immunity always follows a conjunction and comes after the overall immunity state. (So it should be easier to anticipate that and not accidentally use the ability.) The Burglar "Hide in Plain Sight" and Warg "Disappear" skills have been updated to end any channeled attacks on the player when they are activated, e.g. the Lore-master's "Power of Knowledge" skill. The Burglar's "Find Footing" skill will now properly clear "Riddle" effects from another Burglar when sparring. Lore-master Purchase price for Lore-master's skill Blinding Flash has been reduced. Test of Wills now has a greater chance to crit and a larger magnitude crit multiplier. Blinding Flash has had a tweak to its resistance rate. Inner flame, although can now only be used when you have a pet summoned, now heals the pet as well as the Lore-master. Your window for performing "Flanked!" attacks has increased its duration. No more missing Improved Staff Strike windows or Sign of Wizardry heals. Bear skills have been improved. Bear stuns now last longer. Bear Force Attack now lasts longer Bear Hug is less likely to miss against on level creatures. Healer trait now raises the output of all your healing skills by 10%. Lore-master's Blind Flash works on Ancient Evil. Bear Treats! Want to make your bear tougher? Feed him honey! These treats raise mitigation and threat. Bears won't stun on crit anymore but will do 2x damage and have a raised crit chance. Sign of Wizardry Damage has been increased. Burning Embers' initial pulse of damage has been increased. Raven's Aura of Protection Shadow Mitigation has been both raised to 15% but now also starts from the beginning with that level of protection. Protect your party from the Shadow magic wielding Undead!Traits/Titles/Deeds Deeds Log When you click on an alert which brings you to the Deeds Log, the Deeds Log will update its Show Completed button to ensure you can see the Deed you received the alert for. The Deeds log now has two tabs across the top: "Class, Race, Epic" and "Eriador". The decorative, specific tabs are now located across the bottom of the UI, each under their appropriate subsection. A "Set Rewards" check box has been added to each page. Checking this box will expand the Deed entry on the left hand page to display all the rewards for an Deed set (e.g. Barghest Slayer 1, 2...). The Reward Display on the Right Hand page has been changed to be a list box. Deeds with multiple rewards will now display all of the rewards associated with the deed. The Deed Log will now properly remove deeds that are completed while Show Completed is unchecked and the Log is opened. Fixed a bug where the Class Tab in the Deed Journal would vanish when holding down the left mouse button over it. Monster play Deed Log has new art for class and race pages. There was an issue with monster play Deeds and Tol Ascarnen. You could achieve the third Deed without finishing the second. This has been addressed. Fixed a typo in the description of the "of the Quick Post" title. There was a bug in the "Strength of Man" race trait where it wasn't randomizing the correct values. This has been corrected. Headbutt text is now clearer. The Trait "Justice" had its morale improved at level 4. Fixed a bug that was preventing some Burglar traits from improving some skills, e.g. "Mischievous Glee." The number of successful critical attacks required to advance the "Strike From Shadows" deed has been increased substantially. The original number did not take into account the Burglar's auto-crit ability. Deeds that had their requirements changed and were unable to be completed have now been fixed.Adoptions/Notary System/Bios Fixed a problem where the Notary UI would not display its fees properly. The proper error message will now be displayed when trying to adopt a third child. Added a context-sensitive menu option for Adoption. Fixed a bug with Surname Validation which would reject a surname if it started with two consonants and the player's first name ended with two consonants (the game interpreted this as 4 consecutive consonants).Monster Play Monster players completing the tier five deed for defeating Burglar players will now properly see an alert when the Deed is complete. Monster players who complete the tier four Deed "Slay the Enemies of Angmar" will now unlock only the tier five deed, not the tier five, six and seven Deeds. We discovered that the leaders of Angmar's Army only valued the defeat of the Free Peoples' leaders as a level one Deed. This has been adjusted to the fitting level of 50. Guard-Captain Unnarr has decided to no longer appear in multiple places in Thorin's Hall when certain portions of the Ettenmoors were being controlled by the Free Peoples. A whole bunch of monster play class changes! Overall Some high-effectiveness skills have had their power costs increased Some skills were not being affected by the Disarm or Ranged Suppression debuffs and now are. The recovery timer on the "Odorous Salts" and "Solvent of Painful Freedom" has been reduced from 5 minutes to 2 minutes. The cost of tracking charms and talismans has been significantly reduced. Spider Weaver: The Spider has learned to spit! She now has a ranged auto-attack and 'Tainted Bite' is now 'Tainted Kiss' and is usable at range! 'Tainted Kiss' has also become more deadly. (Sometimes I feel I've got to run away, I've got to get away...) The Weaver's "Trapdoor Sanctuary" has gotten better. Now the spider can stay below ground for up to 60s (but can leave sanctuary earlier if she wishes). The Spider Weaver's out-of-combat-only ambush skill "Lie in Wait" now has a shorter recovery time and allows the spider to stay underground for up to 15 minutes before emerging. Weavers, like their spider-brethren, now have a slightly enhanced chance to detect stealth Orc Reaver: Reaver base damage has been improved by approximately 5% The recovery timer on the Orc Reaver's "Resilience" has been reduced from 3 minutes to 1 minute. Uruk Blackarrow: Blackarrow base damage has been lowered by about 5% "Flaming Arrow" was dealing damage twice on application, now only the effect deals an initial, larger burst than its subsequent damage ticks. The Blackarrow's "Enhanced Skill: Hindering Shot" trait will now enhance the base skills so that it applies both a short root and the normal movement speed debuff as was intended. The Uruk Blackarrow's ranged auto-attack was usable while moving, but should not have been. This has been fixed. Warg Stalker The Stalker's "Sprint" skill recovery time is increased from 5m --> 10m (reduced back to 5m with a trait). Uruk Warleader: The power cost of his group heal has been reduced Fixed a bug that was preventing some food from increasing out-of-combat vital regeneration rates for monster players. Increased the range and amount of items that can be found inside the Chest of Glâin Vraig (Ettenmoors reward chest). Map notes in the Ettenmoors for keep control now contain the name of the location. Added race and class to monster play character panel. Updates to social UI for monster play. No more fellowship references. Monster play icons will now show up in the grouping panel tooltips. Time to awaken after a PvMP defeat is now the same as a normal defeat. Auctions Added the ability to sort auctions by level. Sorting will now persist between queries. The Auction UI search category "Jewelry" is now spelled "Jewellery" The Bid and Buyout buttons on the Auction UI now disable themselves when the player selects an auction they have posted. The Next and Previous page buttons on the Auction UI's Auction page now enable and disable along with the search button when executing queries. When sorting by Buyout in the Auction UI, items without a buyout specified will now appear at the bottom of the list instead of the top of the list. The Auction UI's search tree has had some more organization work done to it. All class-specific and crafting items now appear under their own drop-down categories. The "Eligible Only" checkbox on the Auction UI will now persist between character sessions. The Auction UI will now re-execute the player's last query after buying out an item in the Auction House. The Auction UI will now scroll to the top of the list when switching between query pages. Fixed a bug in the Auction UI that caused a scrollbar to display in the Auctions List Box even when the list box was empty! The "Eligible" search category is now known as "Unrestricted". The "Key" Category in the Auction UI search tree has been removed. The Auction UI will no longer enable the Bid button for an auction in which you are already the high bidder. The Kinship Only button now properly enables itself if the player's Kinship is the correct lifetime rank. "Tool" category has been renamed to "Burglar Tool" and a new category, "Craft Tool," has been added for craft-tool listings. Fixed a bug that was preventing players from buying out an auction if they were already the high bidder. When a player has bid on an item, and the item is then bought out by another player, the following message is now displayed in the chat window: "An auction you have bid on has been bought out." A new four-hour auction duration has been added, while the seventy-two hour duration has been removed. The fee for posting a four hour auction is 3% of the item's value. Mail sent from the Guild of Trade to a seller about successful auctions will now include more detailed information about the winning bid and the Auctioning Fee! Please note these changes will not reflect on already received auction mail. Chat Messages received from the Auction House will now include the name of the item the auction is associated with! Shields now appear in the armour listing when doing a general search. Healing category has been removed from the auction house listing. Removed unused category "Crafted." New category "Lore-master Book" added to show books usable by Lore-masters. The current "Book" category will now list all other books found in-game. Thrown weapons now appear in the correct auction house category (Weapons -> Thrown) You can now do global searches on Crafting Items and Class specific items in the auction house.Mail It is now possible to send mail with extended ASCII characters in the subject. This fixes a problem when sending items through the mail with accented characters. Fixed a bug in the Mail UI which was causing the postage cost to be truncated. The Postage cost of sending a letter with an item attached is now 50 copper + 20% of the items vendor value. The proper error will now be displayed when trying to send mail to a monster player. You can no longer use a mailbox while mounted. Added Cash on Delivery to the Mail UI. You can now perform trade transactions through the mail by selecting COD when sending an item. Just specify the price of the item and send it away. You can no longer attach items or money to a Kinship Letter. The postage cost of sending items has changed. Postage is now calculated depending on the rarity of the item. Common items have been lowered to 10% of the item's value, uncommon and rare remain 20%, incomparable and legendary are now 30%. Open letters inside of the Mail UI will now display their sent date and time below the Reply Button.User Interface Oh multi-tasking players! How targeting used to spite thee when playing with other windows. Now, closing windows with the mouse will no longer cause your target to be unselected. The "loot roll zone" section of the UI is now moveable. The Auction UI, Mail UI and Notary UI now hide with the rest of the UI when hitting the Hide UI button. Confirmation dialogs will now be displayed when trying to restore defaults in the Options UI. map an action to a key which is already mapped. Both Shift Keys are now labeled "Shift" in the Options UI. You now receive a clearer error message when you join a fellowship if the chat server is down. You can no longer queue up multiple actions on an item. i.e., you cannot queue up two dye kits on the same item. You'll have to wait for the first one to finish. Better error message when you click a fellowship skill too many times. You can now bind the Auto Loot All (initially shift-right button) and Dressing Room (initially ctrl-left button) actions to any key or mouse button your heart desires. Right clicking now activates quickslots (just like left clicking does). If a pet skill can only be toggled, either mouse button will activate it. Correspondingly, if a pet skill can only be executed immediately, either button will execute it. If the skill can do either, left will execute immediately, right will toggle. You can no longer use the /stuck command while traveling. You must dismount first. No more sneaky mounting, where you could end up stealthed on your horse. Only the ESC key will stop movies now. You'll have to aim instead of mashing the keyboard now, son. You'll now get a warning that your skills are unusable and disabled when you begin interacting with a bard. Hitting 'ESC' will stop playing theater movies. You'll get an error if you try to dye an item with the same color the item already is. You will now see the in-combat and out-of-combat regeneration rates in the tooltip for each vital in your Character Journal. Added a new UI component to show your queued skill and the global delay that must expire before it will execute. The new component will not be shown by default, but you can hide or show it via the "Show Skill Queue Display" option in the UI Settings panel. Fixed a bug with the examination of some types of applied effects that was causing the wrong total duration to be displayed, e.g. "Falling Injuries" always showed a duration of 6 seconds regardless of the magnitude of the injuries. Fixed error messages with some helpful skills that you aren't allowed to use on yourself, e.g. the Lore-master's "Beacon of Hope" and Minstrel's "Song of Restoration." Fixed a bug with examination of some consumable items that was masking details about some of their effects, e.g. the Champion's Horn. Updated the descriptions used when examining some applied effects. Fixed a bug that was causing the character panel to show parry and/or block chance as N/A even when the player was eligible for those results. The character journal will now show N/A for your Evade percentage when your chance to evade attacks is disabled for any reason. Users can now specify sizes and positions for our UI elements Logitech G15 users can read their Area without it being truncated. There is a new floaty text option "Selection Name". Now, when you select an entity, you can determine if you want the selected name to display. The selection reticle at the creature's feet will display regardless of this setting. This new toggle is only available when the "Toggle Floating Names" toggle is set to "off". Added /time, which is now an alias of the existing /localtime command. This can be used to query what time it is locally. Class Icon and Race info added to Character Journal Stats page. Race has been added to the character panel. When equipping an item, the tooltip will now refresh automatically if it needs to. Added a fix to the Who UI to stop logged out players from showing up in list. Equipping an item will now cause the current tooltip to refresh. Shields are now shown in the item wear display. Stablemasters that have not been discovered yet have new pulsing icons above their heads. Added "Show surname" and "Show rank" options to title UI. Added search filter for recipes in Craft UI. Added tutorial hints for rest xp and item binding. Option page default and revert buttons will now ghost out when nothing is changed. Interacting with floaty text should now act the same as when you interact with the associated entity. Added a range indicator on item skills. Skill and trait entries that are higher rank than you are will now be greyed out until you meet the requirement. Fixed a race condition that could cause vertical quickslot bars along the right side of the screen to get pushed to the left when logging out and back in. Fixed a stringtable error in the /inspect command Quickslot backgrounds no longer disappear after dropping an item. Fixed a bug which would cause option values on sliders not to save between logins. Quickslot timers should be more visible under more circumstances. Many of our examination tooltip strings have been updated to be more concise. For example, "Adds 10 to Might" now reads "+10 Might". Players can remove the new overlay more clearly when they hover over the skill icon in the skill tree. The ignore list can now be reverse-sorted in the same way as the friends list. Secure trades no longer require you to stand uncomfortably close to your trade partner.Chat/Social /afk can be used to enter the AFK mode. Typing /afk again will exit you from the AFK mode. You can now use the player context-sensitive menu when players send messages over the chat channels. Sending a tell to a player that does not exist will now close your IM tab with that player, and modify your retell history so you will not accidentally retell that erroneous player. There are now different errors displayed when trying to send a tell to a player that is offline verses sending a tell to a player that does not exist There is now a Tell and Invite button present on the Friends page for those who do not want to use the context-sensitive menu. Friends list now mimics the LFG panel when showing the fellowship status. Friends tooltip now lists the friend's kinship. The friend's name in the tooltip will color green if that friend is online. Fixed the formatting on chat tabs so that it won't extend the label over the end of the tab in certain cases.Raid/Group UI The Raid UI will now display the class of a raid member when hovering over their class icon. Adds the "Raid Target" UI window. You can now flag raid members as "Raid Assist Targets" and monitor their health, along with their current target, and that target's health. You can now see the target of your current target underneath your target's selection. - There is now a slightly different reticule shown in the 3d world under your target's target. - You can toggle the visibility of this additional set of vitals in the options pane. Fixed Raid UI to continue to show assistant icon on an assistant that is moved to a different fellowship. Fixed problems in raid mini vitals around linkdead members (linkdead icon was not always showing correctly). Target Marking Icons: The leader of a fellowship can now use visually upgraded target markings. Group Leaders are now able to mark players, pets, and monsters with visual marks to aid in raid coordination. The Raid page in the Social Panel now has a convert to raid button. Players can adjust the group vitals (mini, fellow/micro, raid) to show only the effects that are dispellable or they cast themselves. This will allow them in group situations to manage the effects on the rest of their fellows. Players that are leaders of raids (only) can now perform a /raidshout to the entire raid group. Group leaders can now ask if their fellow members are ready to go via /readycheck. Players in raids now have voice chat amongst the raid group. The leader has the ability to gag an individual fellow. Fellowship/raid leaders can now mark fellow members and monsters with symbols to help designate who is who and what is what. Switching the looting type to Master looter no longer resets the loot quality to "none." Raid/Fellowship leaders that are trying to target mark entities no longer have trouble when the menu hides behind the main entity. The fellow/raid mini vitals will now display "defeated" over the vitals when a fellow member is incapacitated. You can now click anywhere on a raid member's pet vitals to select that pet.